1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mountable utility lights, and more particularly to a utility light apparatus having a mounting base with a plurality of adjustable articulating legs adapted with suction cup fasteners for removable attachment to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable lightweight lamps, commonly known as task lighting or utility lights, are frequently required where a main lighting source fails to provide adequate illumination. Such portable lights feature lightweight housing, a power source, are easily maneuverable, and are generally capable of producing substantial light emission. A common use for such task lighting is in connection with automobile repairs. Frequently, the need arises for use of a portable lighting source while traveling or away from home. Although an array of lighting sources are commercially available, prior art fails to show a portable, battery-powered i.e. cordless apparatus, which features LED lights on a swiveling mount, an adjustably articulating and telescoping tripod base, and suction attachment capabilities.
As a result of the limitations and disadvantages present with the use of conventional task lighting, the background art reveals a number of attempts directed to providing improved illumination devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,143, issued to Piercy, discloses an incandescent bulb with magnetic attachment capabilities. The magnet is adapted for mounting on a horizontal or vertical metal supporting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,545, issued to Wolper, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,925, issued to Whiteneck disclose flashing safety lamps with suction cup attachment features and an electrical cord power connection to the cigarette lighter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,317, issued to Duddy, discloses a magnetically attachable clamp device for supporting a flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,769, issued to Hunley, Jr. et al., discloses a magnetic flashlight holder with tripod base for improved focus of illumination. The light source, i.e. bulb, is ancillary to the invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,333, issued to Glassford, discloses a utility light with articulating arm, clamp attachment, and power cord for connection to an electrical outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,275, issued to Smalls, discloses a portable fixed-position warning light with LED lights and suction cup base, powered by power connection to a cigarette lighter, dry cell batteries or solar cell. U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,189, issued to Kovacik et al., discloses a LED light source with plug connection and removable magnet assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,320, issued to Van Deursen et al., discloses a battery-powered pivoting flashlight with a base featuring articulating legs.
The references of the background art are burdened by a host of limitations and disadvantages and have otherwise failed to achieve widespread commercial success. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved utility light that is specifically adapted for removable attachment to a vehicle, such as an automobile, to provide a source of light in emergency situations.